Fire And Ice
by hellfiredarkness
Summary: Hans and the Duke of Weselton decide it's a good Idea to kidnap Ana. Of course, that doesn't make Elsa happy ElsaxOC, smut, gore, violence lesbian smut


This is my first upload so I hope you enjoy it. it combines a lot of the things I like in an AU. written from Elsa's perspective. contains a fair amount of smut and extreme violence. comments are much appreciated :D Disclaime: I don't own any of the trademarks in the story, they belong to their respective owners

 **Fire And** **Ice**

 **Chapter 1**

"Creak!"

The door had frozen again. Queen Elsa Larissa Frost of Arendale sighed. "Not again." She turned the ice back into magic and banished it with a flick of her hand. She was getting better at controlling it but she still had trouble when she was stressed.

She walked over to the dressing table and sat down, looking at herself in the mirror. Her piercing ice blue eyes stared back at her. She was the youngest ruler of Arendale, only 19, and she had already been through so much. She stood and walked into the walk-in wardrobe to stand in front of the floor to ceiling mirror. She had that stupid meeting with the King of the Southern Isles, probably he wanted her to marry his stupid son. She undid the fastenings of her dress and let it drop. She rarely wore underwear but she would have to tonight. She picked a white pair of knickers with a matching bra and walked back to the mirror. She never let anyone undress her or get out her clothes. She did that all herself because that was one of the few things she still could do herself. Having servants and maids was so tiresome. As she put the bra on, she turned to look at the dresses and decided to wear a full length silky black ball gown.

Ana was panicking as usual when she finally got downstairs.

"ELSA! They're here! I've had to delay them until you got down!"

"Shit! I had banked on another 10 minutes before they got here. Right, I'm a queen, so no more swearing. Ready."

Ana nodded to the servants at the doors, before queen and princess walked into the ballroom. "Welcome to Arendale."

As they ate dinner, the King of the Southern Isles asked "Your Majesty, have you taken a suitor?"

Here we go, thought Elsa. "No, I have not. Why might you be asking?"

The King replied with "Well, my son Hans is single and I feel that he would be a suitable match for you."

She glared furiously at him, as did her sister. "Is this the same Hans that tried to murder my sister and then me to steal the crown a year ago?"

"Err..."

"I will choose my own suitor, thank you very much. Now get out of my sight."

She rose to leave when a guard rushed in. "Your Majesty! We found him outside your rooms."

Four more guards marched in with an unconscious young man between them. The young man was wearing a black suit, a black shirt and a navy blue tie with an unusual crest on it. Unusual clothes in Arendale.

She looked at the first guard, a sergeant. "Wake him up, Sergeant."

"Allow me."

Before she could argue, the King of the Southern Isles grabbed the nearest spear and struck the man as hard as he could in the stomach with the blunt end of the spear. The young man gasped before bursting into a fit of coughing as he slowly got to his feet, groaning. "Ugh. Thanks for the wake up call. Not."

The King of the Southern Isles turned to Elsa and said "He is obviously an assassin who planned on attacking you in your sleep. Your Majesty."

"I will decide what he is. I am the Queen of Arendale. Maybe in your pathetic little "kingdom" will you decide what people are, but not here." Throughout her furious and frosty tirade, her entire hand had iced up to form a icy gauntlet covered in razor sharp spikes.

The King backed away as she walked over to the man. "Who are you?"

"Cadet Lance Corporal James Paul Douglas Dean, Your Majesty." He replied, bowing awkwardly as if unsure how to act in front of royalty. He was probably about 5' 9", with dark brown hair, green eyes and slightly skinny build.

Elsa smiled. At least other people found the hyper formality that came with the crown awkward as well. "Arise, Lance Corporal."

The Corporal stood but kept his green eyes on his feet. Elsa studied him for a moment before asking a single question. "Where are you from, Corporal?"

"London, England, Your Majesty, although I don't think it will be on any of your maps."

"Why? Our maps are the best in the world."

"Err that's the point, Your Majesty. If I heard you right, you said that this is Arendale. Well, where I come from, Arendale... Well it doesn't exist."

"WHAT?!?!"

Elsa turned and hushed her sister, shocked.

"What do you mean?" She asked uncertainly.

"Where I am from, this...whole world is fake. Fiction. That I'm here tells me that I am not in my world anymore."

Elsa turned. "Take him to a cell downstairs for the moment. I will decide what to do with him tomorrow. This day has been very unusual."

As they took their leave, Elsa walked back to her room, banishing the icy gauntlet as she went, and removed her dress. She looked at herself in the mirror for a moment before pulling on a night gown and getting into bed.

A few hours passed before Elsa, who was restless and could not sleep, got out of bed and pulled on her black dressing gown and walked quietly downstairs. She found her way to the Corporal's cell without incident and then realised that the cell door was open. She looked around. There. He was sitting at the end of the corridor where there was a large grated window looking out of the side of the cliff the cells were built into. He had obviously gotten out and as Elsa turned to get the guards, he spoke.

"Please don't bother, Your Majesty. I don't really wish to have to pick another lock." Elsa was stunned. "You can pick locks?"

James seemed amused. "Yeah. Can't you?"

"No, of course I can't!" It was then that Elsa noticed he hadn't moved and so could not have know it was her. "How did you know it was me?"

Now he turned to look at her. "The guards' boots are loud and produce a dull thump. The maids wear high heels. The servants try so hard to be quiet that they are actually rather noisy. Ana and Kristoff are probably too busy breaking the bed to bother coming down here. That leaves only two people who would pad softly down the corridor towards me: assassins or the Queen of Arendale herself and, considering I haven't been here long enough to make enemies, that only leaves one option. So, what did you want to ask me, because no one gets up in the middle of the night to sit and stare at a prisoner, which I basically am at the moment."

Elsa walked towards James and sat down beside him. "Hmmm... If you could pick the lock and break out, why didn't you try to come and kill me?"

He looked at her. "Because I was not here to kill you. I just want to get home. I don't want to be here."

"Oh." Elsa was surprised. "What's your home like?"

"Heh! You really don't want to know if the tech here is what I think it is."

"Why?"

"Because our tech is so much more advanced than yours."

She looked at him again. He had started staring into the distance as if remembering something. "Well. You should probably go back into the cell."

"Allow me one thing. I want to go onto the roof."

"Very well."

They walked up to the highest point in the palace. "We can't actually get up on to the roof so I hope this is close enough."

He looked at her and smiled. "I didn't say I needed direct access to the roof." With that, he opened the window and swung through. Elsa rushed to the window, thinking he had fallen, only to see him clinging onto the wall beside the window. She gasped. He was clinging onto a sheer stone wall more than 300ft above solid rock. "Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

He looked over at her again. He was now grinning as if holding onto the side of a building risking his life was not terrifying and was actually...amusing. "Hmm. Relax. I'm what's called an adrenaline junkie. I find this crazy sort of thing fun and I won't let myself fall off. Hey. If you want, I can help you climb onto the roof."

Elsa glared at him, annoyed. "I'm wearing a night dress. Are you trying to be a dick?!"

"There is some rope in the room you're in. Tie it around your waist and then throw the other end to me."

"Why?!"

"Because I wasn't thinking of having you above me. I will guide you up."

"And the rope?"

"Insurance. I will tie the other end around my waist. That way, if you fall, I will still be able to hold on until you can get a better grip. Hopefully."

"Fine. I will do it."

A few minutes later, she stood at the window, looked at the rocks below, and wondered if she had made a horrible mistake. She tore her eyes from the ground and tossed the other end of the rope to James. He deftly and easily made a harness that looped around his waist, between his legs and over his shoulders, with the excess rope tucked into one of his pockets before turning to her. "Right. Now I need you to do exactly what I say. If you do anything wrong, you could fall to your death and drag me down with you."

"Uh ... OK, I guess."

Over the course of the next ten minutes, he tutored her in climbing techniques and skills. There was one shaky moment where one of the hand holds they were using broke off in Elsa's hand causing her to slip off with a high shriek, but James flattened himself against the wall and froze until she had got a good grip on the wall and called up to him. Soon they were standing on the highest point of the palace, surveying the kingdom of Arendale. "Wow. I have never seen the kingdom like this."

"Hmm. Well, now you know."

Elsa looked around, saw where they were and walked towards her room. James watched her for a moment before following her.

She stopped at the edge of the roof and looked down. There was her balcony but just then she felt a slight tug at her waist. She turned. James had braced himself and was holding the rope still connecting them.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a smirk.

"Checking you won't fall."

She cocked her head to one side. "Would you be able to help me to climb down on to the balcony?"

"Yes."

The climb onto the balcony took seconds as she did what James called abseiling to get down. She looked up at him and said "Can you go back to the cell for me please? I need you to be down there in the morning."

"Very well, Your Majesty."

He turned and disappeared from view. Elsa walked over to the bed and slid between the sheets. Soon she was fast asleep.

The sun streamed through the window when Elsa awoke in the morning. She got out of bed and walked into the wardrobe, smiling as she thought back to the night before. Fuck it, I'm not going to bother with underwear, she thought. She turned and picked out a sexy low cut white dress with cut off sleeves, a collar that was only attached to the dress at the back and slits that showed off her legs as she walked. She also put on black six inch stiletto heels, which would bring her height up to about that of the Corporal. She walked to the dressing table and put on some make up: full blood-red lipstick, slight eye shadow and mascara. Then she stood, took one final look at herself in the mirror and walked downstairs.

Ana and Kristoff looked a little dishevelled as she walked in for breakfast. She smirked. "Having fun last night, were we?"

Ana smiled weakly. "What gave it away?"

"Oh just the fact both of you look like you've been in a hurricane. You might want to sort that out." She sat down and started to eat, humming to herself.

"Why are you so happy, Elsa?"

Elsa smiled. "Oh, you know, a good night's sleep."

She finished quickly and stood. "I'm going to deal with the Corporal in the throne room. If you want to be there, I suggest you hurry up a bit."

They both stood and rushed upstairs. Elsa laughed and summoned a pair of her most trusted guards. They walked down to the cell block where James was nowhere to be seen. One of her guards swore and opened the door to check. Elsa looked in and noticed where James was. He was doing press-ups... upside down on the grated ceiling. Show off. She laughed and said "You can come down now."

He dropped to his feet, stretched and walked over to her, dropping to one knee in front of her. "Your Majesty."

"Arise."

He stood and followed her out of the cell and walked after her as she led him and the guards to the throne room. The King of the Southern Isles was in there having breakfast, sitting on her icy throne. Elsa glared at him and hissed "Get up."

The King of the Southern Isles got up pretty quickly and moved aside. Elsa took her place on the throne and crossed her legs. The King smiled as he saw what she was wearing and asked "Trying to impress someone, Your Majesty?"

Elsa ignored him but, by the gods was he pissing her off! James obviously realised what was going on and dropped to one knee in front of her. She studied him for a moment and felt an uncomfortable feeling she only felt towards Ana. She made her decision. She stood. "Arise, Corporal. You are free to go."

James stood and bowed his head before throwing her an unusual salute that she did her best to replicate. The King had immediately began to protest but she silenced him with a glare. She walked out of the room to see where James had gone ... only to walk straight into him. He looked at her and smiled. "You do know you could have just asked to come with me, Your Majesty?"

"Yes but that would be too easy."

They walked for a while, making their way outside, and stood looking out to sea. Elsa brushed her hand against his gently but either he didn't notice or he wasn't paying attention. She plucked up her confidence. "James, I need to tell you something." She began but before she could finish, a scream rang out of the palace. She turned, her entire body trembling with fear. Ana.

She rushed inside, James hot on her heels. The throne room had been trashed. Kristoff and Ana were nowhere to be seen and the King of the Southern Isles had also vanished, along with his retinue. "SHIT!!!!!"

James walked up behind her and put his arms around her. "Hush now. We don't know if they're still here." He said softly. Elsa settled against him, effectively giving herself to him and saying with her actions what she couldn't say with words. He held her and rested his head on her shoulder, leaning it against her head. She looked at him. "You... understand what I'm trying to say?"

He raised his head and looked at her mischievously. "What do you think? It was a little bit obvious, what with the dress."

Elsa smiled sheepishly, feeling a warmth in her cheeks that told her she was blushing. "I thought you would like it."

He smiled. "I do. Now come on. We have to see if we can find your sister."

"Right!"

He let go of her and they walked into the main palace quietly. They found many of the servants dead in the corridors and, seeping out from under a door was a virulent yellow-brown gas. James stopped her and spat on the floor in front of him. "Fucking bastard! He used chemical weapons!"

"What are they?" Elsa had never heard the term before.

James turned to her and pointed at the gas. "That is a gas called mustard gas. In my world, that was used in one massive war called World War One. It was then promptly banned under international law. Mustard gas is a very powerful toxic gas that resulted in millions of deaths. When I get my hands on that bastard, I'm going give him a taste of his own 'medicine'."

"We should get moving."

They moved on, now slightly unnerved. Elsa was disgusted that someone would do something like that to another person. They found Eliza Frye, the sexy red-head that was one of Elsa's best advisors, locked into the cell block. Elsa turned to James. "Work your magic, James. I'll watch and take notes."

James knelt down and started to pick the the lock, replying with "You mean you will sit and maybe try and hug me as I do all the hard work."

Elsa froze. She had been about to do just that. "Awww! Please. Just once."

"After I've finished, then yes, but not now. I'm busy."

10 seconds later, he stood, opened the door, then turned and slid his arms around her. She stared into his eyes, before playfully leaning down and nibbling his neck. He didn't move, except to tilt his head to make it a bit easier for her. Eliza cleared her throat. "Er, if you've finished being all lovey dovey, that bastard King has Ana and Kristoff and we need to get them back."

James turned to look at Eliza "You're right. We need to strike quickly whilst they're still moving their pieces. Elsa?"

She looked at Eliza and made a decision. "Eliza, you can't come with us. I need you here to keep the kingdom running. I will need to make an announcement tomorrow, but, from now on, you're no longer my advisor. You're the first High Stewardess of Arendale. This puts you as third in command during a crisis, just below my sister and Kristoff. This also means that, if myself, James, my sister and Kristoff are all killed in one stroke with no heirs, you will become Queen of Arendale. There will no way to overturn this ruling, unless it is found that one of the ruling line is still alive or an heir from either coupling is discovered. Then, and only then, can you stand down and resume your duty as High Stewardess. Understand?"

Eliza nodded. "And you? What will you and James be doing?"

Elsa felt a fire in her eyes. "We will be tracking down the bastards who did this. The official reason for our absence is that we are recovering in a secret location whilst we arrange a force to return our beloved prince and princess to Arendale."

Eliza nodded, obviously annoyed that she could not help more directly. Elsa turned and led James up to her room. It wasn't even lunch yet, and already Ana and Kristoff were kidnapped, half her staff were dead, and she had a...consort. They faced each other on the opposite sides of the bed. James was smirking. Suddenly he grabbed a pillow from the bed, yelled "THINK FAST!" and threw the pillow at her, snatching two more from the bed and striking a defensive pose. She snatched the pillow from the air, unfastened her dress onehanded, let it drop and charged at him, stark naked. They collided like forces of nature and fought like daemons. When they finally tired of their combat, the room was full of feathers with them standing in the middle of the mess, one clothed, one not but both breathing heavily. She walked over and kissed him, her tongue exploring his mouth, as he ran his hands over her body, lingering on her breasts and her hips. She seized his tie and pulled him backwards onto the bed, before quickly flipping on top of him and pinning him down. She smiled and began to kiss him as she unzipped his trousers and slipped out his already hard cock. "Ready?" She asked him playfully. He nodded, leaning up to kiss her breasts, a gesture that sent shivers down her spine. She gently slid him inside her, not sure exactly what to do. This was her first time, after all. They began to have sex, slowly at first but getting faster as she gained in confidence. He was entirely hers, so she decided to be playful, varying what she did and getting him to massage her breasts. She began to moan softly as she fucked him, soon drawing herself to the point of orgasm. She froze for a moment and then caused herself to climax, whimpering as waves of pure ecstasy rippled through her. She dropped onto James, panting and moaning as he caressed her body. She realised she was still wearing her six inch heels but was too "occupied" to remove them. "James, can you take my heels off for me, please?" She was still being playful, even as the orgasm wore off. She held her feet as close to him as possible so he could remove the heels, before dropping her feet back down and sighing. James looked at her, smiled and threw the heels towards the walk-in wardrobe. She quickly fell asleep and began to dream.

When she awoke the next morning, she was in bed, wrapped in the duvet, and the room had been cleaned. The dress and heels were sitting on her dressing table's chair whilst James was nowhere to be seen. A tray sat on her lap, breakfast on top of it along with a note. She picked up the note and unfolded it, curious. The note, obviously in James' handwriting read "Morning, Beautiful. I'm going to be on the roof doing some training, so don't worry about trying to find me. I cleaned up the room after I put you into bed because we made a mess with our pillow fight, didn't we? I didn't know where the dress and heels should go so I left them on the chair. Try not to take too long with breakfast because I want to help you get ready for the day. Love you, James."

She smiled and started to eat breakfast. About half way through eating, the door opened and James walked in, now wearing a guard's uniform but without the armour. He smiled and said "Hiya! Now come on! Hurry up!"

She finished quickly and got out of bed, walking over and kissing him. "You know I could get used to this."

James just smiled and picked her up, carrying her into the bathroom where Eliza was just finishing running a bath for herself. Eliza turned and quickly averted her gaze, but Elsa laughed and asked "Why don't you join me? I'm going to need some company whilst James washes me."

Eliza began to strip off while James gently placed Elsa in the bath. Eliza got in and James began to wash both girls, starting with Elsa, while they talked. Elsa then began to press her body against Eliza's before they quickly started to massage each other's bodies. Elsa moaned. This was the best fun she had ever had, except for having sex with James the night before. Eliza was more experienced and began to finger Elsa, causing her to arch her back and raise her arse out of the water. As soon as it was clear, Eliza began to lick and suck Elsa's vagina, causing her to whimper with pleasure. Elsa could feel the orgasm building within her and still Eliza licked, now massaging her arse while James caressed her breasts. She gasped as she was driven past the point of orgasm and higher, to heights of pleasure far higher than she ever thought possible, before she finally had an amazing orgasm, letting loose a wild cry of ecstasy. And yet Eliza didn't stop.

When they finally calmed down, she gently kissed first James and then Eliza, before James took her back into her room to get her clothes out. "So. What do you want to wear?"

She walked into the wardrobe and then asked "What do you think I should wear?"

James laughed. "I don't care, so long as it is something you can run and fight in."

Elsa smiled and looked around. Most of her clothes were dresses and so inappropriate for combat, but she did have a few choice numbers. She picked a full length skin tight black leather jumpsuit and a pair of matching knee high six inch stiletto heels. He shook his head, smiling, and helped her get dressed. When she was dressed, she cocked her head to one side. "New clothes?"

He smiled. "I thought it was probably better to have a change of clothes instead of wearing the same suit the whole time I'm here."

She walked to the door and headed downstairs. Eliza was waiting at the of the stairs, now wearing a brown leather corset that showed off her legs and accentuated her breasts and hips, showing off a lot of cleavage, and a pair of dark purple knee high boots with stiletto heels. Well, now who's trying to impress someone, Elsa thought. Eliza stepped towards her, but then hesitated. Elsa took the lead, leaning close and gently kissing Eliza as the girls pressed their bodies against each other. James walked up and kissed both girls on the neck before pulling away to say "Come on. We've got that royal address to go to."

The girls broke the kiss and both smiled at James. Elsa walked into the throne room with James, who pulled up a scarf and hood to hide his face. They had come in through the main doors and her escort of royal guards had to walk in front and behind her due to the crush of people awaiting her address. The guards parted as they neared the throne, moving away to stand behind and beside the throne. James stood beside her, as she dropped the bombshell. "The King of the Southern Isles has declared war on Arendale by kidnapping Princess Ana and Prince Kristoff. Due to this crisis, I have felt that our kingdom requires a back-up plan. I have therefore created the role of High Stewardess, with my foremost advisor Eliza Frye as the first of her role. This means that, if all of the ruling line are killed with no heirs, Eliza will become Queen. Anyone who tries to overturn this in any way, shape and form, without being of the ruling line, will be executed. Additionally, for the current crisis, Eliza is the acting queen, whilst myself and my lover will be recovering in a secret location whilst we search for the Prince and Princess." She stood. "That is all."

She walked out of the throne room, James and the soldiers in tow. "Good speech." James told Elsa.

She turned. "Is that sarcasm or jealousy I hear?"

"Neither. It's surprise. You did kinda have lesbian sex with Eliza earlier this morning."

"Shut up!"

"What? It's the truth!"

"Come on. Let's go and find my sister."

They walked over to the stables to get their horses. There was one issue though: the hellfire steed that was running around, capering about and generally being a nuisance. Elsa gasped. "That's a hellfire steed! Those are extremely rare."

James smirked. "And annoying by the looks of it."

Elsa turned. "I'm serious, James. Hellfire steeds are very powerful and supposedly untameable."

They looked back at the steed. It had a pitch black shadowy body shaped like that of a horse but with flames where the mane and tail were supposed to be. There was also the impression of wings on its side, but Elsa couldn't be sure.

James began to approach the steed before one of the stable hands told him to stay back. Elsa looked at him and asked "What were you doing?"

James looked at her. "The steed... I think she wants to be ridden. I think she wants you to ride her."

Elsa was understandably confused. "How do you know?"

James was watching the steed again. "I have no idea. All I know is that she wants you to be her rider."

Elsa nodded and began to slowly approach the steed when James called out "Oh yeah! Her name is Soulfire."

Elsa nodded again before walking towards Soulfire, hands down by her sides. Soulfire noticed Elsa approaching and stopped capering around, now standing still in the middle of the stableyard and watching her every movement. Elsa walked towards her and stopped about three metres away. She thought, why not? Show respect to get respect back. She bowed to the hellfire steed and held it for a couple of seconds. She raised her head and watched the steed. The steed stared back at her and then it returned the gesture, lowering its head to bow to her. She walked closer to it and began to stroke its nose. "There. You're not such a nuisance, are you now?"

She turned to gesture for a stablehand to bring over a saddle and bridle, only to find that James was behind her with the saddle and bridle she normally used in his hands. "Need something?"

Elsa smiled, took the saddle and bridle from him and saddled Soulfire. When that was done, she pulled herself up into the saddle and began to walk Soulfire around. James had somehow summoned a hellfire stallion with a pitch black body and black flames instead of a mane and tail, and he was looking very confused. "Well, this is new. I have a hellfire steed"

Elsa laughed. "So, who's that then?"

James looked at her. "His name's Darkness."

He got on Darkness as if he was a career horseman and took the reins. "Elsa! Ready? Let's race!"

Elsa sighed. Something about James made her feel like a kid again, with not a care in the world. She called back "Let's do this! 3, 2, 1 GO!"

The two hellfire steeds hurtled out of the gates at nearly 200 miles per hour and then they were away. Elsa didn't look back. Next stop, the Southern Isles, she thought to herself.

They rode harder than Elsa thought they were going to. Apparently hellfire steeds had much better endurance than regular horses, despite the fact they were a lot faster. They didn't stop until they reached the port they were going to leave from. They were there a day early but ah well. The ship's captain could deal with that. "Follow me."

Elsa lead the way to the port and easily found the dingy ship they were going to take. The ship was registered in Dunwall as the Dreadful Whale and, though they didn't know it, both the Empress Emily Kaldwin and her father Corvo Attano had been on the ship, albeit at different times. Megan Foster, still captain of the Dreadful Whale now had a perchant to do charter work for those with... murder in mind. This was exactly why Elsa had managed to obtain a charter on the Whale to take her and James to the Southern Isles. They walked on to the deck, still riding their steeds. James dismounted first before holding his hand out to Elsa to help her down. Megan walked over to them and raised her eyebrows. "Really! Am I going to have to deal with the entire royal court as well?"

Elsa shook her head and laughed. "Gods no! It's just us and our hellfire steeds Soulfire and Darkness." She turned back around and immediately noticed that the deck was missing a horse. "Huh! Where did he ...?"

"Uh... Yeah, I kinda found out that if you want to, you can summon and banish a hellfire steed." He moved his arm in a sort of underarm throwing gesture before quickly snatching back to take the reins as Darkness burst out of the wooden deck in a blast of flames. Darkness reared silently before slamming his hooves down again without a sound. James released the reins and moved his arm in the same gesture causing the hellfire steed to gallop into the deck with a similar explosion of flames. The entire action was silent and Elsa tried to remember if she had heard Darkness make a sound when they were galloping down. She realised that the only noise she had heard was Soulfire and turned to James.

"James, You do know Darkness is silent right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Don't ask. I don't know myself."

Elsa tried the same thing James had done and watched as Soulfire reared and hurtled into the deck. She turned back to Megan and said "There! Now there is only us."

Megan nodded. "Now we can go."

They set sail into the dying light as the sun set. Elsa found James already making something in the bowels of the ship and so went to their cabin where she promptly fell asleep.

Elsa awoke the next morning to find a surprise: James was sleeping on top of her with his head on her chest. She smiled and gently pressed his head harder against her breasts, causing him to wake up. He looked at her and smiled, before leaning forwards to kiss her. "Morning, Beautiful."

Elsa smiled and replied with another kiss. "So what were you up to last night?"

James smiled and got up to collect a pair of boxes before bringing them over with a mischievous grin on his face. "Left or right?"

"Right..."

He held out the box in his right hand for her to take and watched her open it. Inside was a mask in the shape of a bleached white skull. Elsa looked at him quizzically. "The mask will protect your identity when you're killing the dickheads that put us in this situation. This box I'm holding though, will help you to protect yourself."

That got Elsa's attention and she held out her hands to take the box from him. He placed the box in her hands and smiled as she tore it open. Nestled inside were a silenced pistol and a folded sword. Elsa naturally had no idea what the pistol was and so was more curious about the sword. "They're beautiful..."

James nodded. "The pistol is a bespoke Glock 22 pistol with extended magazine, silencer and red dot laser sight. The extended mag will allow you to kill more targets before you need to reload. The silencer will allow you to kill targets quietly. The red dot laser sight will massively increase your accuracy. The sword folds into its hilt for easy concealment and you can use it to hit targets whilst it is folded up."

She nodded, confused. It must have shown because James smiled. "What's up?"

Elsa gestured at the pistol. "I don't know how to use a...what did you call it? A pistol?"

James nodded. "I thought as much. People don't seem to use firearms around here."

She nodded. "Crossbows are the normal ranged weapon of choice."

"Yes but this will give you a much better close range ranged weapon. I will work on making you an SMG or assault rifle later. They will bring your range up to the same as or more than that of a crossbow. That will give you more tactical flexibility."

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "SMG?"

James looked at her, confused before cursing. "SHIT! I got so caught in the tactics that I forgot you know nothing about firearms! An SMG, or sub machine gun, is a type of gun similar in all respects to a crossbow except one: rate of fire. Whilst a crossbow is slow to reload and therefore has a low rate of fire, an SMG usually has a 30-round magazine and so has a high rate of fire, sometimes up to 900 rounds per minute. Assault rifles are similar to an SMG with a lower rate of fire but better accuracy and range. This means that, for a long range situation, you would use an assault rifle and an SMG for medium range."

Elsa nodded her understanding and picked up the pistol. "So how do you use a pistol?"

James took the pistol from her, removed the magazine and walked up to the deck, gesturing for her to follow.

A few hours later, Elsa walked back to her room carrying her new pistol with a smile on her face. The Glock 17X, as James called it, had performed better than even James expected as it was able to accurately hit targets up to 100m away despite being in the hands of a complete amateur. As a result of this, James got her to get used to the weapon in her room whilst he made an SMG for her. She had put on the silencer and raised the pistol as she walked into the room just to see how it felt. What she didn't expect was to find a white haired young woman sitting on the bed looking at the mask. As a result, Elsa flinched, accidentally pulling the trigger and shooting the woman in the arm. The pain obviously caused the woman to faint as she collapsed on the bed. She gasped and called for James. He rushed up with a Glock 19X of his own but quickly handed it to Elsa as he saw the young woman. He checked her over for injuries and looked at Elsa when he saw the bullet wound. He said nothing but that was worse than if he had shouted Elsa felt. She felt ashamed to have already shot someone she shouldn't have and hung her head. James stood and turned to Elsa. "You're lucky. You only hit her in the arm so she will live, albeit with a new scar. She's unconscious at the moment, so I can warn you that, if you don't pay attention like that again, I will have to take that pistol from you. I'm deadly serious here. If you had aimed a little to the left, you would have shot her through the heart."

His tone wasn't angry, rather it was disappointed. Elsa choked back a sob. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shoot her! I just flinched! She made me jump, I wasn't expecting her!"

James looked at her. "Then that was a negligent discharge or ND. Don't do it again."

Elsa burst into tears. It was just too much for her. She ran out of the room and up onto the deck. When she got to the prow of the ship, she climbed over the railings, ready to throw herself off the boat. "ELSA!!!!!"

She turned. James had run up after her. She turned away. "Go away. Let me do this."

"What? Kill yourself? No. If I'm going to stand by and let my girlfriend throw herself to her death, I don't care. I'm going to follow her down."

"Please! I can't do anything right. First I nearly cause an eternal winter, then I freeze my own sister and then I manage to get my sister kidnapped, then I accidentally shoot someone I don't even know. I'm a failure. Hhh..."

James had grabbed her from behind and was holding her around the waist, pulling her back slightly so she couldn't throw herself off the prow. He started kissing her neck and she gasped, leaning up against him and tilting her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. He gently pulled her up and back before lowering her to the deck. "There! Now you're safe. Come on. Let's go back inside."

He led her back to their room, now thankfully without the young woman, and pulled her on to the bed on top of him. Elsa smiled and leant down to nibble his neck as they started to have sex.

When they finished, Elsa sighed and stood, stretching before she retrieved her jumpsuit and put it back on. As she pulled on her heels, James yawned and pushed himself off the bed. He smirked and then quickly pulled Elsa on to her feet, now wearing her heels, before leaning in for a passionate kiss. Elsa sighed as they pulled apart. My god, I am actually doing something right for once she thought to herself as she let James lead her from the room. She was in love with him and she didn't want it to end. James led her in to a room where the woman she shot was lying awake in a bed. She was probably about the same age as herself and about the same height, 5' 2" maybe, she thought; and extremely beautiful. The woman's hair was lighter than her own, more of a pure white than her extremely pale blonde; and her eyes were emerald green. The woman also had a shapely figure and large breasts that were straining to be free from her dress. Elsa noticed the bullet wound had been cleaned and stitched up. "Who are you?" Elsa asked.

"My name is Queen Daenerys Targaryen of Westeros, peasant, as you should know." The woman replied, obvious spite in her voice.

"I am no peasant! I am Queen Elsa Larissa Frost of Arendale, ruler of the Southern Isles..." Elsa never got further into her rant as James cut her off by saying "If you two say another word about where you rule, gods help me because I will strangle the pair of you until you asphyxiate and then, just for the hell of it, I will cut off your heads, shoot you both through the heart and then feed you to the fish." His voice was calm and, despite being extremely pissed off, Elsa knew instantly that he would do it without hesitation or pause. Daenerys obviously understood as well as she replied with a meek "Very well...".

"Forgive my ignorance, but what does 'asphyxiate' mean?" Daenerys asked shyly.

James looked at both girls before answering. "To asphyxiate means to die by a lack of oxygen to the brain." He looked at them again, noticed their confusion and said "You need a gas called oxygen to live or you die." The girls nodded and smiled slightly, an obvious sign that what he had just said had gone way over the heads but they were rolling with it. James stood, and walked away, saying that he needed to finish making the MPX. Elsa stood and looked at Daenerys before hanging her head. "Sorry I shot you. I didn't mean to."

Daenerys nodded. "It was within reason: I was in your cabin without asking. I managed to get on the wrong boat and now have no way back until the return journey."

Elsa smiled. "So I guess that means you're going to be with us until we finish wiping out the conspiracy against me. My sister Ana got kidnapped by a bastard king."

"Hm! Well I've been kicked out by an inbred bastard myself. So I'm going to have to have him assassinated when I get the chance."

Elsa smirked. "And I could do it for you. I'm going on an assassination spree to take out all the people who betrayed me."

"Well, it would depend on where you're going. I don't want to take you off of your route."

"Knowing my luck, your target is probably helping mine."

Both girls laughed and a friendly silence settled between them. Elsa had to resist the urge to run her fingers through Daenerys' hair. It looked so soft! Daenerys turned to her. "Who's Mister Angry then? I suppose he's with you, right?"

Elsa's smile widened into a grin. "That is my boyfriend, Cadet Lance Corporal James Paul Douglas Dean. He made the weapon I accidentally shot you with, which he calls a Glock 19X pistol. He also made the mask and sword you were looking at when I shot you. He's fun to be with, but then again, I'm biased."

Daenerys cocked her head. "Your clothes aren't exactly queenly, are they? I mean, queens normally wear dresses like my own, right?"

Elsa laughed. "That's James' doing. He asked me to wear clothes I could fight in and this is what I picked out."

Daenerys rose from the bed and walked up to Elsa, before beginning to run her hands over her body, lingering on her breasts and groin. "Well, it really does suit you."

They leant towards each other and began kissing each other gently. Elsa carefully slipped Daenerys' dress off, which caused a sigh from the Queen of Westeros and revealed that she wasn't wearing underwear, just like Elsa herself. Daenerys took the zip in her hand, slowly unzipped the leather jumpsuit and helped Elsa remove her heels. The two queens moved apart to inspect each other before Elsa stepped forward to kiss Daenerys again. This time it was more passionate, so passionate that, as the girls pulled away from each other, a thin thread of saliva still connected their lips. Elsa took the lead and gently pulled Daenerys on to the bed where they began to tease each other for a little while. Foreplay, if you will, before the main event. Elsa, still leading, gently began to suck and lick Daenerys' vagina. That provoked a moan from her but Elsa continued to tease her. Daenerys tasted quite sweet, Elsa thought, though she didn't know if that was normal. Daenerys was still moaning until she suddenly gasped. Elsa licked her again and she let out a wild scream, as she orgasmed hard into Elsa's open mouth. Elsa's mind reeled: by the gods, that was good. Daenerys' orgasm had been violent and sexy and Elsa knew she was about come herself. She moved so that Daenerys started to lick her vagina and she instantly climaxed, waves of ecstasy rippling through her.

As they began to calm down, the girls giggled a little and began to get dressed, smiling. There was a knock at the door. Daenerys opened it to reveal James carrying a large weapon that Elsa assumed to be the MPX. He smiled. "So you finished having lesbian sex then, did you?"

Elsa sighed. "So what's that then?" She asked, gesturing to the weapon.

"This is a bespoke Heckler Koch SA80X. The MPX is on my back. The SA80X is a bullpup assault rifle with extended magazine, a powerful sight, silencer and UGL or Underslung Grenade Launcher. The MPX is the same except for the fact it is an SMG so has a skeleton stock instead of being bullpup and a vertical foregrip instead of the UGL."

"Heckler Koch?"

"Yes. Where I come from, Heckler Koch is a well known German weapons maker. Their weapons are among the best in the world. They make weapons called the SA80 and MP7 which the SA80X and MPX are based on respectively. The SA80X will your long range weapon of choice as it has a longer range than a crossbow and a higher rate of fire of fire. This little fucker has been modified to take a silencer because the normal rifle can't actually be silenced. The extended and double-stacked mags take 90 rounds instead of the usual 30. So if you've finished fucking each other, let's go play with the good shit."

The girls got up and walked with him up onto the deck. He described the bits of each weapon and told them what they did before handing the MPX to Elsa to shoot. She raised the SMG and took aim.

The weapons were so good. That confused James as he obviously had no idea how his weapons were better than professionally made ones. He turned to go back to his workshop, but Elsa looked at Daenerys and both girls nodded to each other. Elsa grabbed James' right arm and Daenerys grabbed his left. They quickly dragged him to Elsa's quarters and threw him on the bed. "What the hell has gotten into you two?" He asked them. Elsa smiled mischievously before leaning down to kiss him. Daenerys went first, having sex with James while Elsa teased her. Soon Daenerys let loose a high scream as she orgamsed hard. The two girls quickly switched places and Elsa had sex with James whilst Daenerys teased her.

When they finished their threesome, James sighed, smiled and started to dress both queens. As he helped Daenerys into her dress, she looked at Elsa and said "Well! I understand why you like James now. That was so fun!"

Elsa smiled and stood so James could help her put on the jumpsuit. "Well, I am going out with him."

When James finished and got his own clothes on, they walked out of the room and up onto the deck. Though it was misty, there was the impression of land ahead, which caused James to raise the MPX to check through the sight. "There's land ahead. Primarily rolling hills and flat plains, but right in front of us is a city." He told the girls. Elsa nodded. The Southern Isles. They had arrived.

When the ship arrived in the port of Ostera, James walked up to Elsa and handed her a belt and a trench coat. She frowned at him. "What are these for?"

"The trench coat will help to hide the weapons. Put the sword here and the pistol here." He replied gesturing first to a long pouch hanging from the left of the belt and then to a weird pocket hanging from the right of the belt. "Here. I'll put it on for you."

The belt was much too long but the remainder was wrapped around the belt itself. The sword, now folded up, was placed hilt up in the pouch and the pistol was in the weird pocket with the silencer off and placed in with it. James also attached several spare pistol mags to clips on the right and left sides of the belt. She put on the trench coat and did it up, realising as she did so that there was a hood on it. She pulled up the hood and smiled at James. "What do you think?

He laughed. "You look like an impeccable assassin."

He handed her the mask, which she put on. The view through it was blurry, but James made a few adjustments to it and the view cleared. They began to walk through the city, scouting out the areas she would need to know when she went to assassinate her targets. Annoyingly, the King of the Southern Isles had gotten a load of Sokolov security devices from Dunwall and Karnaca, so she would have to deal with Walls of Light, Arc Pylons and sentry towers, as well as all the guards. As they walked through the city though, they noticed a general air of mutiny, a feeling that, if the guards weren't around, the entire city would break out in open riot. 'That's something you can use." James told Elsa. "If you stir up the people against the King and take out enemy commanders such as the Captain of the Guard, replacing them with allies, of course; you can disguise your assassinations under a rebellion. And the people will help you a lot more. That will give you a hand."

Elsa nodded whilst slipping her hand through some loops on her left thigh. " We should get ready for the attack."

They headed back to the Whale and waited for nightfall. As darkness fell, Elsa got ready in her room before going to the door. Her weapons were with James so she would have to go to the workshop and then James could check everything was ready. As she opened the door, however, she realised that something was wrong, considering the fact that the corridor outside her room wasn't there anymore. Instead she seemed to have stepped in to a different, broken dimension or some form of dimensional rift. Open space stretched out as far as the eye could see, but there was no floor and water flowed any which way. Gravity seemed to be broken as rocks, people and other things floated here, there and everywhere. Where the fucking hell am I? Elsa thought to herself. She noticed a young red haired woman who seemed to be controlling some of the bizarre things in this world they were in and so she walked up to the woman. As Elsa got closer, she noticed that the woman's body was constantly changing, her hair varying between hair, light, some form of red ice and even magma. The red dress she was wearing was changing it's style as well.

"Hello, Elsa Larrisa Frost. I am Hadex and you can think of me as ... a friendly goddess. I want to give you a hand. Your sister has been kidnapped by your worst enemy and you're worried about her. Whilst I have no siblings, I feel the same way because I like you. Your boyfriend is also quite nice."

" Keep your hands off of my boyfriend!" Elsa told her, vehemently.

Hadex smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not going to try to steal him from you. After all, I was the one who brought him here in the first place. I have had few friends in my time and the life of an immortal goddess can be quite lonely so I'm going to help you. Take my gift to you and use it to destroy the arseholes you're up against."

Elsa frowned. " Gift? What gift?"

Hadex waved her hand and said "That one."

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Huh?"

Hadex smiled and said "Exit my Void using your new ability. The exit's that way." She pointed towards a chasm to her right.

"What?! I can't fly! How am I supposed to get over there?"

" Your new ability allows you to teleport. I call it Blink. It works to anywhere within line of sight."

" Er, OK... I'll try it."

Elsa visualised being on the other side of the chasm. Nothing happened. She focused on the spot she wanted to blink to and triggered her magic. A glowing blue orb appeared on the spot she wanted to blink to. Elsa, surprised at the appearance of the orb, accidentally released the magic, only to find that she was now on the other side of the chasm, just where the orb had been. Oh, the orb is where the blink takes me, she thought to herself. She continued to use blink to get to a pillar of white light but as soon as she stepped in to it, she found herself in front of her door on the ship. She opened it and, as she had hoped, there was only the corridor outside. She headed down to the workshop and couldn't stop herself blinking on to James's lap. He flinched, yelling "FUCKING SHIT. Where the fuck did you come from?"

Elsa smiled. "Like my new ability?"

James nodded. "Teleportation. Nice, you can use that, can't you?"

"Yep!"

"Anyway we should get you ready." James stood and picked up the SA80X. He slipped the rifle's strap around her and set the rifle so that it sat comfortably down her back before attaching the MPX to the loops she had fiddled with earlier that day. He stole a kiss from her, a kiss she responded to, before clipping her mask into place and saying "Come back to me in one piece, OK?"

"OK." Elsa replied in a sexy tone. She turned and saw Daenerys, who smiled before saying "Have fun out there, OK?"

Elsa nodded. "Look after my boyfriend for me. Our room's going to be free."

"With pleasure."

Elsa walked up to the deck and blinked ashore. The hunt was on.

Chapter two

Elsa walked away from the docks, pulling her hood up as she did so, before blinking on to the rooftops and walking towards Ostera's naval base, where her first target, the Southern Isles' Field Marshal Campbell was waiting. The first obstacles were easy to deal with, but then she found her way blocked by a Wall of Light. As she ran through her options, she tried to see if the mask had a zoom function, as she didn't want to have to get her rifle out. When she pressed a button, however, she heard a piano start playing, before a song started. The Heads Up Display or HUD as James called it, had a box come down from the top saying what the song was called.The song sounded good and gave a soundtrack to her mission, so she left it on. She blinked on to the sensor at the top of the Wall of Light but there was a wall so she could only use that as a stepping stone to get on to the rooftop of the bases main gatehouse. From there, it was fairly easy to get to the roof of the HQ building. There was five guys: two were smoking and drinking, two were patrolling and one was having a piss off the edge of the roof in to the sea. She blinked behind the pisser and casually kicked him off the edge, before quickly blinking above the drunks and dropping down on top of one, stabbing her blade in to his head whilst flash freezing the face of the second. Another quick blink took her in between the two patrolling. One took her blade to the throat, the second was the first to feel the bite of her pistol, suppressed and point blank. Their corpses disintegrated in to dust but Elsa was already moving to finish off the frozen drunk. A swift kick shattered the ice, causing his head to shatter in to chunks like glass, but by then she was already inside and hunting for her target. The base was like a maze and almost walked right in to at least four patrols by the time she found the CO's quarters and her target wasn't even there. Fuck, where the hell is that bastard? Elsa thought. She headed down to the cellblock just in case he was down there. He was. The issue was that he was surrounded by his allies and troops and was torturing a young red haired woman. Ana! The sight of the fucking piece of shit torturing her own sister made Elsa furious and she charged firing the MPX one-handed and slicing enemy troops apart with the sword. She cleaved a path right up to Campbell before driving her sword through his throat and then quickly decapitating him. A fountain of gore erupted from the stump of his neck, soaking her in blood and causing Ana to scream. The troops immediately closed and grabbed Ana dragging her away before Elsa could save her. No matter. Elsa would get her sister back, just not now. She needed to flee, get back to the ship. She fought her way out quickly and fled to the rooftop of the nearby cathedral and began heading in the direction of the port, leaping over gaps and sprinting across the rooftops. She managed to get clear of all the guards except one who was in front of her but, as she stopped to kill him, a deafening shot rang out across the docks and the soldier dropped, his entire face reduced to a huge gaping hole. She blinked on to the Dreadful Whale and hurried below decks, only to have James walk down behind her. He was carrying a huge rifle, which he set on the floor of their room quietly. Daenerys was sleeping in the bed, her hair a mess and her clothes lying abandoned on the floor. James walked Elsa down to the workshop and took her mask off, turning the music off as he did so. He leant in and kissed Elsa, sliding his tongue in to her mouth. Elsa responded passionately before pulling away to say "I love you, James. You're my everything."

James nodded, smiled. " I love you too, Beautiful. Is it done?"

"That bastard won't enjoy his time in hell. And he's stuck there. I decapitated him."

"Ooh, violent. What did he do to piss you off?"

Elsa's smile faded in to a snarl. "The fucker was torturing my fucking sister."

James nodded and moved close, opening Elsa's jumpsuit so he could kiss her breasts, before pulling her on top of him. "Don't worry. We'll get her back, even if it is the last thing we do, OK?"

Elsa nodded and said " So did Dae fuck you?"

"Yeah, I think she liked it."

Elsa smiled. "Let's go and wake her up."

They walked up to their room and Elsa snuck into the bed, before snuggling up to Daenerys. Naturally Dae woke up, saw Elsa beside her and immediately kissed her friend. "Hello, Elsa. How did it go?"

"The fucker's dead. He was torturing my sister, that bastard."

Dae winced. "Ooooh! That's never good."

Elsa nodded before leaning in for another kiss. Dae smiled, shook her head and said, "Try to get something productive done."


End file.
